Aladdin Credits
Full credits for Aladdin Opening Credits Original Score by *Alan Menken Co-Produced by *Donald W. Ernst Songs by *Howard Ashman *Alan Menken *Tim Rice Screenplay by *Ron Clements *John Musker *Ted Elliott *Terry Rossio Produced and Directed by *John Musker *Ron Clements Closing Credits Co-Producer *Amy Pell Production Designer *Richard Vander Wende Art Director *Bill Perkins Editor *H. Lee Peterson Artistic Supervisors Story *Ed Gombert Layout *Rasoul Azadani Backgrounds *Kathy Altieri Clean Up *Vera Pacheco Visual Effects *Don Paul C.G.I. *Steve Goldberg Artistic Coordinator *Dan Hansen Production Manager *Alice Dewey Story Character Animation Aladdin Voice *Scott Weinger Supervising Animator *Glen Keane Animators Genie Voice *Robin Williams Supervising Animator *Eric Goldberg Animators Jasmine Voice *Linda Larkin Supervising Animator *Mark Henn Animators Jafar Voice *Jonathan Freeman Supervising Animator *Andreas Deja Animators Abu Voice *Frank Welker Supervising Animator *Duncan Marjoribanks Animators Magic Carpet Supervising Animator *Randy Cartwright Animators Iago Voice *Gilbert Gottfried Supervising Animator *Will Finn Animators Sultan Voice *Douglas Seale Supervising Animator *Dave Pruiksma Animators Rajah *Aaron Blaise Jafar as Beggar/Snake *Kathy Zielinski Gazeem/Prince Achmed *T. Daniel Hofstedt Royal Guards *Phil Young *Chris Wahl Layout Background Effects Animators Clean Up Animation Aladdin Supervising Character Lead *Bill Berg Key Assistants Assistant Animators Breakdown Inbetweener Genie Supervising Character Lead *Brian Clift Key Assistants Assistant Animator Breakdown Inbetweeners Jasmine Supervising Character Lead *Renee Holt Key Assistants Assistant Animators Breakdown Inbetweeners Jafar Supervising Character Lead *Martin Korth Key Assistants Assistant Animators Breakdown Inbetweeners Abu/Peddler Supervising Character Lead *Debra Armstrong-Holmes Key Assistants Assistant Animators Breakdown Inbetweeners Iago Supervising Character Lead *Nancy Kniep Key Assistant Assistant Animator Breakdown Sultan Supervising Character Lead *Richard Hoppe Key Assistants Assistant Animators Breakdown Inbetweener Miscellaneous Characters Supervising Character Lead *Vera Pacheco Key Assistants Assistant Animators Breakdown Inbetweeners Rajah/Royal Guards Supervising Character Lead *Alex Topete Assistant Animator Breakdown Inbetweeners Animating Assistants Rough Inbetweeners Scene Planning Supervisor *Ann Tucker Animation Check Supervisor *Janet Bruce Color Models Supervisor *Karen Comella Ink and Paint Manager *Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Final Check/Paint Supervisor *Hortensia M. Casagran Digitizing Camera Supervisor *Robyn L. Roberts Associate Editor *Mark Hester Florida Unit Supervisors Layout *Robert Walker Backgrounds *Ric Sluiter *Robert Stanton Clean Up *Ruben Procopio Visual Effects *Barry Cook *Jeff Dutton Editor *Chuck Williams Production Manager Florida Unit *Baker Bloodworth Layout Assistants Blue Sketch *Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Key Effects Assistants Assistant Effects Animators Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners Computer Graphics Imagery Manager *Dan Philips Modeling and Animation Lighting and Software Engineering Visual Development Character Designs Pre-Production Story Development Assistant Editors Scene Planning *Annamarie Costa *John Cunningham Scene Planning Assistant *Donna Weir Animation Checking Color Models Assistants Production Administrator *Suzi Vissotzky Assistant Production Managers Editorial *Chip Washabaugh Layout *Dana Axelrod Animation *Susan Blanchard Clean Up *Brett Hayden Background/Color Model/Checking *Bruce Grant Williams CGI Sr. Production Coordinator *Rozanne Cazian Ink & Paint Assistant Manager *Chris Hecox Florida Unit *Paul Steele Assistant to the Producer *Lisa M. Smith Production Secretary *Frances P. Behnam Florida Production Secretary *Barbara J. Poirier Engineering Managers *Dave Inglish *David F. Wolf Development Support Pixar Production Assistants Production Accountants Character Sculptures *Kent Melton Title Design by *Burke Mattsson Digitizing Mark-Up *Gina Wootten Assistant Supervisor - Digitizing Camera Digitizing Camera Operators Assistant Paint Supervisors Color Model Mark-Up Paint Mark-Up Painting Final Check Compositing Assistant Supervisor *James "JR" Russell Camera Manager *Joe Jiuliano Digital Film Printing and Opticals Supervisor *Ariel Velasco Shaw Animation Camera Operators Post Production Supervisor Casting by *Albert Tavares Songs Arranged by *Alan Menken *Danny Troob Song and Score Orchestrations *Danny Troob Vocal Arrangements by *David Friedman Music Conducted by *David Friedman Additional Orchestrations *Michael Starobin Supervising Music Editor *Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett Music Editing *Segue Music Music Recorded and Mixed by *Bruce Botnick Additional Recording and Mixing by *Michael Farrow Orchestra Contractors/New York *Emile Charlap Los Angeles *Ken Watson Supervising Copyist *Dominic Fidelibus “Arabian Nights” *Music by Alan Menken *Lyrics by Howard Ashman *Performed by Bruce Adler “One Jump Ahead” *Music by Alan Menken *Lyrics by Tim Rice *Performed by Brad Kane “Friend Like Me” *Music by Alan Menken *Lyrics by Howard Ashman *Performed by Robin Williams “A Whole New World” *Music by Alan Menken *Lyrics by Tim Rice *Performed by Lea Salonga & Brad Kane “Prince Ali” *Music by Alan Menken *Lyrics by Howard Ashman *Performed by Robin Williams *Produced by Alan Menken “Prince Ali Reprise” *Music by Alan Menken *Lyrics by Tim Rice *Performed by Jonathan Freeman *Produced by Alan Menken & Tim Rice End Title Duet “A Whole New World (Aladdin's Theme)” *Performed by Regina Belle & Peabo Bryson *Produced by Walter Afanasieff *Arranged by Walter Afanasieff & Robbie Buchanan *Regina Belle & Peabo Bryson perform courtesy of Columbia Sound Effects by *Mark Mangini *Weddington Productions, Inc. Sound Editors Special Sound Effects by *John Pospisil Dialogue Editors *Curt Schulkey *James Melton Assistant Sound Editors *Sonny Pettijohn *Deirdre Hepburn Foley by *John Roesch *Alicia Stevenson Rerecorded at *Buena Vista Sound Studios Rerecording Mixers Original Dialogue Recording *Doc Kane Dubbing Recordist *Denis Blackerby PDL *Judy Nord ADR Mixer *Bob Baron Category:Credits